


could this be love at first sight?

by blossooommyaya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: О переживающем ссору с бойфрендом Мингю, походе в магазин за пивом и о любви с первого взгляда (такое, вообще, возможно?).
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	could this be love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> название от песни The Brobecks - Love At First Sight

После почти трёхдневного сидения дома, мысль Мингю о том, что было бы классно выпить пива, показалась Сынчолю даже смешной. Ещё смешнее она показалась от того, что это именно Гю ещё с час назад снова плакался ему о том, какой же он дурак и как же плохо поступил со своим горячо любимым (!!!) хёном. Видимо, из-за высокого роста осознание к нему пришло только на третий день. 

Хуже всего то, что он потащил Чхве именно в тот круглосуточный, где работает его суженый-ряженый.

Было уже достаточно поздно, когда они вышли на улицу. Тихо, и большие кирпичные здания все будто осели от жары. На горизонте начало смеркаться. Сынчолю внезапно вспомнилась какая-то мелодия, и он начал её напевать себе под нос. Гю снова ушёл в свои мысли и сейчас нервно теребил ключи от квартиры в руках. Но через пару мгновений он внезапно подхватил ритм Чоля и запел, явно уходя в фальшь и получая плохие оценки от проходящих мимо них критиков. Казалось, что он даже позабыл о ссоре со своим парнем, хотя всё время, что они провели дома у Чхве, он то уходил в свои мысли, то начинал жаловаться непонятно на что. Это было сущей пыткой для старшего парня. Во-первых, в компании Мингю сразу сделалось жутко неудобно, несмотря на то, что они лучшие друзья. Во-вторых, Ким рассказал об истинной причине своих страданий только на третий день, то есть сегодня утром. Эти двое для всех пример хороших отношений, а тут взяли и рассорились из-за ревности да глупых подозрений.

В любом случае, Чхве рад хотя бы тому, что Гю сейчас не грустный и на время выбросил удручающие его мысли из головы. 

Дошли они на удивление быстро, и Ким заметно оживился, ожидая встречи с любовником. Но, конечно же, "горячо любимый хён" работает теперь не в свою смену. Мингю внешне на это никак не отреагировал, сохраняя прежнее настроение. Сынчоль действительно думал, что его ожидает ещё одна драма, но Ким наоборот начал какой-то нелепый и отстранённый разговор, когда они уже шли между стеллажами.

На кассе перед ними кого-то обслуживали, чему оба удивились, но промолчали. И когда двухлитровая бутылка пенного приблизилась к тому, чтобы стать собственностью Мингю и Сынчоля, должен был случиться коллапс.

Просто Сынчоль внезапно встретил того, кто смог понравится ему, так сказать, с первого взгляда, чего доселе не бывало.

В этот вечер как раз была смена Ли Джихуна. И он не похож на "вечно молодого, вечно пьяного" Сынчоля ни по состоянию души, ни по складу мыслей. Можно подумать, что они не смогли бы сойтись никогда, но также Хун не похож на Мингю, с которым они знакомы и достаточно хорошо общаются. Изначально Чхве об этом не знал, конечно же. Даже глядя на Ли, Чоль понимает, что парень мыслит по-другому.

На деле Джихун совершенно обычный: днём учится, а вечером работает, читает конспекты и иногда детективы, должность ведь позволяет. За безопасностью следит молчаливый охранник, а посетителей не так уж и много. Джихун даже на вид мягкий. Его волосы какого-то лимонного цвета вообще не уложены и, смотря на этот беспорядок, Сынчоль поймал у себя сразу несколько неприличных мыслей. О том, как хорошо было бы оттягивать эти волосы в моменты интима, как парень шипел бы на него за это и ещё о том, что-

\- Девятнадцать есть?- Джихун выжидающе смотрит. Оказалось, Ким бросил друга, сейчас мило беседуя с охранником в другой части магазина. Но Чхве быстро нашёлся:

  
\- Да, мне есть. А вам?- Он постарался улыбнуться максимально обворожительно. Улыбку подпортило осознание собственной глупости и какой-то злой взгляд кассира. Хотя на щеках парня появился лёгкий румянец, что однозначно порадовало Сынчоля.

  
Он успевает глянуть внимательнее на бейдж парня за кассой, расплачиваясь, и, удовлетворённый собою, с бутылкой пива, выходит на улицу. Гю догнал его там, забирая заветный алкоголь и прижимая его к себе, как нечто очень-очень дорогое.

\- Пока ты с охранником трепался, я, кажется, слегка влюбился.

  
\- В Джихуна-хёна-то?- Гю чуть не прыснул, уже начиная складываться пополам и обнимать бутылку крепче, чтоб подавить приступы смеха. Сынчоль его откровенно не понял и сразу же захотел дать младшему хороший такой, смычный подзатыльник. Но сдержался, потому что тот договорил: - Ничего не получится. Джихун-хён не тот, кого подцепишь тупыми фразочками для подкатов и минимальными знаками внимания.

  
\- Именно поэтому он смутился из-за простого вопроса про возраст и улыбки?- Парни сели на скамейку почти напротив магазина. Обычно тут они ждали ~~Вону~~ горячо любимого хёна примерно в такое же время, как и сейчас.

  
\- Ты уверен, что это было смущение, а не стыд?- Мингю открыл бутылку и, аккуратно её придерживая, отведал заветного напитка.- Дешёвое, но вкусное,- подытожил он, передавая бутылку старшему.

  
\- Кстати, ты откуда его, кассира этого, знаешь?

  
\- Ну, помнишь, Вону-хён устраивал у себя вечеринку, на которую ты не смог попасть? Это было в сентябре того года, вроде.- После утвердительного кивка Гю продолжил:- Тогда было много его знакомых и из универа, и с работы, и ещё хрен знает откуда. В общем, куча странных и не очень людей, целое сборище. И вот там был Джихун-хён тоже. Меня Вону с ним даже лично познакомил. Я ещё удивился тому, как его угораздило прийти на такую вписку. Хотя, знаешь, он лучше меня подходит Вону, образованный какой-то, что ли. Иногда стыдно даже из-за своей пустой головы. И не смотри на меня так, Сынчоль-и. Это правда. Вот ты узнаешь Джихуна-хёна лучше, и сам это поймёшь. Я очень хотел бы вас познакомить. Серьёзно, он классный и мы пару раз даже зависали вместе. Стой? Я, разве, не рассказывал об этом? Тогда слушай, но сначала дай мне отпить, а то сам всё вылакаешь...

За рассказами Мингю время пролетело незаметно и к тому моменту, когда смена Джихуна (хвала небесам!) закончилась, Чолю хотелось познакомиться с ним ещё пуще прежнего.  
Мингю окликнул только вышедшего из магазина кассира и радостно замахал руками (ну, как руками... в одной почти допитая бутылка, а другая в свободном полёте) в знак приветствия, когда тот обратил на него внимание. Ли с минуту думал, стоит ли игра свеч, и в итоге подошёл к сидящим. Всё это время Сынчоль внимательно рассматривал его, слегка закусив губу. Какой-то необычный он. То ли его низкий рост, то ли неприлично красиво виляющие бёдра дают такое впечатление. Кто вообще разрешал этому парню быть таким хорошеньким?

Мингю представил хёнов друг другу, переключая всё внимание на Хуна и радостно начиная рассказывать истории, связанные с Чолем. Ли как-то неоднозначно улыбается, иногда поглядывая на Чхве, и что-то вставляет в рассказ младшего. Сынчоль потерялся, смотря на него. Всё внимание старшего переключилось на милого кассира и в голове играют все самые милые песни о любви, которые он когда-либо слышал. 

Время пролетело незаметно, и Чхве по-настоящему очнулся, в то время, когда он говорит:

\- Уже поздно, может, провести тебя?

Мингю покинул их, потому что получил загадочную смс-ку от Вону. Чхве остался наедине с тем, кто слишком стремительно ворвался в его мысли и, возможно, сразу же в его жизнь.

\- Мне охрана не нужна, но я не против небольшой прогулки.

Разговор идёт сам по себе, в непринуждённой манере и на самые разные темы. Время потихоньку подползало к двум, когда они пошли в сторону дома Ли. На улицах почти не осталось людей. Только такие же молодые и местами пьяные ребята или взрослые компании тоже решившие отдохнуть. Идут медленно, прощаться не хочется. Сынчоль засунул руки в карманы, а Джихун прижимает к груди какие-то папки. Сынчоль курит, а Джихун продолжает рассказывать что-то, не обращая на это никакого внимания, хотя на кого-то другого уже посмотрел бы недобрым взглядом. Какая-то непонятная химия между ними явно ему по душе. Хочется плюнуть на то, что знакомы они всего пару часов, и быть максимально откровенным с Чхве. А ещё чмокнуть его было бы классно.

Так дошли до подъезда. Расставаться всё ещё не хочется. Внезапно сам Чхве наклоняется к щеке Ли и оставляет там лёгкий поцелуй.

\- Это что было?

  
\- То, что я сейчас чувствую.

  
\- Это противно,- Хун вытирает щёку. Врёт, нагло врёт сам себе, но ничего поделать не может. Характер такой. Чоль растерялся как-то даже, а потом заметил лёгкий румянец на щеках младшего.- Можешь сделать так ещё раз?- Говорит себе под нос, но Сынчолю и этого достаточно. Он снова наклоняется к Джихуну и целует его во вторую щёку. Потом ниже и ещё ниже, спускаясь к нежной шее, но теперь его останавливают. Щёки Ли совсем покраснели и он смотрит на Чхве слегка испуганно.

\- Слишком быстро,- шепчет, когда его прижимают к чужому телу.

  
\- Прости,- гладит по голове и, извиняясь, целует в макушку.

  
\- Я пойду, ладно?

  
\- Мы же ещё увидимся?

  
\- Обязательно,- Джихун улыбается и сам тянется к щеке Чхве. И Сынчоль находит это невероятно милым. Хоть всё у них и перешло с простых разговоров и быстрых взглядов друг на друга на неловкие поцелуи как-то слишком быстро.


End file.
